


REBORN OF THE FIRE

by SIGFRIDE



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGFRIDE/pseuds/SIGFRIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 1<br/>THE UNDERCOVER REALITY GETS AFLOAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont mean to turn my love story into a book with lot of chapters, but to give shape to the evolution of this love between Inspector Lewis and Sargeant Hathaway, getting into details of former secrets in Robbie life and more... , intending to rescue love and erotic sensuality and not pornography or vulgar tokes, without setting apart the sexual approach,  
> thanks for reading if someone reads it !!!  
> greetings  
> Sigfride

 Hathaway could not deny his past, the answer has been not direct but clear enough to be read between lines, when the curious Inspector finally drop into the question Are you ..gay?? the response was" I am in the middle.".

But his middle was almost crashed under the boots of the sins of the Bible in the seminar, restrained toughly, or pretending to be smashed and pushed into the nook of the guilty souls ,

 Inspector Lewis, the mourning widower wounded by the death of his wife, who seemed to be so faithful to a memory , was reallly so unstained ,so faithful?, has he always been so clean and plainly straight according to the conventions in his devotion to Val?

 Nobody denies his love , but not always "love" means passion, passion and love can run apart, be wont to a company does not mean to be set aflame. but the caress of the hearth, the security of being sheltered behind the mask of the average and ordinary family makes one feel secure and unscathed,

 However.. was his love for Val passion, or perchance was his lust dragged toward other shores?

Now he is alone, and lonely in his choice, the clinging to a memory might sound an excellent excuse to not being involved anylonger in convention_bound affairs

Further than a dinner with Laura and maybe other women, wich ended up in a bare friendly chat, his carnal lust seems to be frozen, lamed

 and his apathy boosts his loneliness,

Maybe this apathy draped in family love has loomed about in his whole life even when he was with Val,

 Is he afraid of the passion he perchance once felt?? beyond the hearth and caress of his family?

 This bereaved man, who turned into being a solitary one, Morselike, accompanied in his weekends with operas and classical music, trying to wipe away his being alone with a dinner or a concert with a cute woman like Laura , felt himself chilled up in front of the stimulus of a real sexual and ardeous attraction, hence he became each time more withdrawn in his carnal desires

Suddenly, the question arose, ,, the day when Robbie asked James..... are you..gay??? was a mere curiosity fitted to the situation in question or perchance he was also nagged by the possibility of the hidden pleasure in sharing an undercover bias? or not so undercover?

 His outburst of temper after having realized that James had neglected the truth concerning the facts in Will suicide case, was not a sign of feeling his soul reflected in a likewise mirror, of a sudden passion not straight directed and the fact of pretending to hide it all his life ? or maybe the fear of making out his mate was bisexual could lay the snare into which he has always been goaded by his secret pleasures? was this incarnated in the face of this young man ,who confessed being in the middle...maybe it sounds like a bidding to the real passion, the burning flame of his basic instinct..male attraction to male

Well, in fact, furthemore Robbie felt himselft threatened by the direct glances of this fair , angelike mate, who has been his closest company at work and grew closer to him and maybe when his eyes were trapped by the hints of sensuality cast by James deep eyes, he got the message and therewith the bidding to the flame which seemed to be smothered,, maybe his thirst has never been quenched , thus the unstained dear Robert Lewis, the bias to men sensuality Incarnated in an attractive fair young fellow ´might be the real snare to trip over and fall into the real lust, which can also soar to the ideal love

 _Hathaway has always felt drawn to his chief Inspector, his sweet clear eyes, his caressing voice, and the presence of his body so close to him, this male perfume almost bewitches him, this man has almost from the beginning awakened a strong attraction in James casting a sort of spell_bound magic , Yet he dropped inside his flat, moody and rattled confronted with the reality of lying almost doggo , whereas he only wishes to hug him, hold his wet hand and more, each time their are at work, engaged at full in a task , inquiries, he cannot hold down this pressure which chokes him, ..once he turns his glance at him , he feels the birds twittering in his stomach , therefore, he shuts himself in his room with the guitar and pluck at the strings without breeding a melody to deafen his crazy attraction , even more sparked up in the day , as he laid bedridden by the accident which almost costed his life, the day he awoke from the flames and made out Robbie had saved his life, and this sweet smile remained sealed in his eyes

 In this same circumstance Robbie saw his fella awakening and pouring out these words " YOu have saved my life", therewith he notices James full lips, wet and curled in this smile, and the frozen apathy started to wane,.....and a feeling of quivering sneaks into his veins and kindles his blood

 

_be continued_


	2. HATHAWAYS PASSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF THIS MALE LOVE STORY....

....Hathaways crush for Lewis gets swollen day_by_day, he grows prey of this passion, and the whole day at his side, working together, cooperating as partners pokes the fires utterly, striking him fiercefully as if a sudden storm were blowing past his senses, the presence, his presence, Robbie presence, his frame, his way of being, smiling, looking, the way Lewis has to deal with the matters of work, the way he draws close to him when driving the car,or just talking, the way he faces his own sorrows and losses, :..........Jim studies each movement, he memorizes Robbies features , his hands, his soft smile, his almost pouting lips when he gets cross or concentrated, which makes this lips" eatable", his gestures, how he feels , how he looks , and what he means by a precise movement , he learns to know his wet hands, , his ways of pretending not to worry, when smashed inside, his eyes when he is weary after a long journey, his way of seducing even not meaning to, how he reacts in front of a driven- to- a pitch situation, his way of trying to swallow his innermost passions , shedding a image of self_restraint, gentleness,phlegm, even when he grows unnerved ,

ALL ROBBIES WORLD sets Jim desperately aflame, to an extreme, that he cannot cope with this flame, cannot stop thinking over , In The Seminary the owner of the truth would damn him as sinner,for being so chained to these "lewd" fantasies and wet dreams, at night, with his Chief Inspector, He would be brandmarked and obliged spiritually to smart for it, but there is no Seminary any longer, there are no priests preaching, and hanging around with the whip of sin , no excuse to skip his present reality, his overflowing feelings and the unbanned temptation hammering at him day ,by day, no reason to chuck this feeling out,

It is true , he has been together wirh a male years ago, but such a passion we knew not until now, neither for men nor less for women 

He barely can bear the presence of Laura when she aims at getting at Robbies heart, in an enshrouded way, not open, but hinted, and he hates it, he falls victim of a grudge against her, and even....at any rate, he also falls into wrath. and blind jealousy- fits against the memory of Val, he cannot even bear casting a glance at the photos or shots where Robbie and Val appear

He, in the darkness of the night dwells with the strong passion, and has to tackle with his hunger, the hunger called Robbie, thus James grows athirst, snugged into his bedclothes he only fancies with Robbies body next to him and hugs the pillow like a child.

This pursues him during his whole journey haunting his soul, which bedevils him, Why can he not cry " I love you Robbie ever since I met you.." ?

Might Robbie never suspect of his passion, might he as Inspector barely guesses the hints of Jims glances, his desires sweating through all his pores when he is at his side, the torture of the bottled_up feelings? doesnt this torture ,this ache lies bare enough for the shrewd intuition of a cop inspector dealing with murders, and obscure sides of human instincts?

Is Lewis image so at stake that he cannot see farther, that he becomes so blind? or he guesses and shuts up, pretending not to realize? in case he realizes why does he let on that way, not even taking up the subject?

...In his fantasies he imagines Robbies hands caressing him,and he cannot help letting the pleasure of the moment well out falling into this fever , that fever, that he cannot hold down , and is not afraid of feeling his body shaking and vibrating to the simmering point, and he goes to bed with the delicious flavour of the fantasy, yet with the sullen sensation that next day he ought to be there ,sunken into his silence next to him , lamed , shut-out , imprisoned in his delirium, without letting it out, without laying it bare and open , and above all unable to holding him tight,,therefore his fantasies seems to loom about .and instead of being deafened they swell up passionately .and utterly

Once, in Lauras party they both sat outside in the garden drinking the night away , so close in the night, beneath the moon as the only witness and the lust of kissing Robbies mouth made James burst out , until they were called to duty next door, he brings back such scene, or as when they are together in the car, , the temptation of his legs close to his , more than once he felt himself hardened up and had to pull himself together, screwing up courage not to be too obvious , too much, his passion has grown to a wild point of getting overwhelmed by his excited body next to Robbies, who seems not to notice, who seems so dragged away by the murder case, by the handy beep, by the oncoming inquiries, or by his own pretendings to be astray, to shake off the fear of feeling something alike or being smitten , or spell_bound, Has Robbie never got to notice James stiffness, his lust oozing forth when they were close, ? 

It has never happened before to him, loving and desiring so extremly , and living within it as if it were a barred street, and his desolation makes him almost pass out , as strongly as his passion heaves him into the limbo of sexual fantasies, more than once he also fancied that he happened to be alone with Robbie in the office and seated on the desk, Robbies lips patting James mouth in kisses while James hand stroked wildly his male member, tossing him off, all this and more makes Jims barmy , the craze of the mind ,the scorching heat of passion which he is unable be put off, , only the woe of having to withhold his dreams, the agony of looking at him and fancying without stepping forward to him, and shout" I love you Robbie as I never have loved before," 

in the police station, there where they sit together, TALKING ABOUT THE MATTERS OF THIS CASE, AND THE NEXT CRIME,, is Robbie aware that he dies in passion for him? sometimes when Robbie looks at him, he has the sensation that something in him is whirled up, without even being conscious of it, or maybe was another ghost who tries to beguile Jame into the wish of being once corresponded in his passion? the wish to coax him into having a secret carrying_on male to male

On the other hand, he takes Robbie for a too rational and conventional man, unlike him, who has always been bent up to the spiritual matters, he thinks that maybe in some distant point he and Robbie be tied forever, that it was not at random but such a destiny_stricken fact , being toogether, working together , 

......Robbie dropped into James flat just to fetch him to the scene of this committed crime, , and James makes out he had forgotten his handy on the table, what never should lack, a handy in a scene of murder,surrounded by police, bars, ambulances, so on

..I fetch it for you, says Robbie, and gets back inside into the flat, it is too visible that the handy lies on the table next to the dvds and some messed up booklets, the Sunday newspaper, , Robbie steps at it , snatches at it ,his hand stumbles slightly against the bookshelves and accidentally he tossed off some papers , booklets ,, Indeed, the gentle Robbie ´crouches to take them up , lifts them and sets them in its order, without aiming at it, he suddenly faces this booklet with something that looks like songs , and he tries to put the papers in order ,when a piece of something juts out of the booklet leaves, thrusting out, , when he picks this someting out with his soft fingers, he faces his own image issuing from a photo that had been missed at home about a month ago, where he leans against a city fence, on the front of a park or somewhere alike, his face looking in front of the camera , and his typical Robbie indifined smile, his eyes strained by the sunshine, and a handsome way of standing grasping at the black bar of the fence, no doubt he was Robbie in all the aspects, the glance of Robbie, the smile, this photo resembles his essence, and it is there, stucking out amongst the notes and booklets pages, full of James notes, scribblings of songs and maybe memories, a so intimate and James-laden booklet, his missed photo is there,!!

Robbie grows bluffed, struck dumb with astonishment....., What is that??? he turns over the picture and he gets even more rattled and thunder -beaten when he reads what lies written , in James handwriting style , 

" the flame that mars and racks my spirit, is the love I cannot give you, is the ghost that mourns in the shadow of my madness when I am doomed not to touch you, while my lust bashes me into the nightmare of loving in silence, I love you and that is the secret that stifles my soul..." ´while makes me alive"

BE CONTINUED


End file.
